sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Katana-chan
"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND LOVE, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, VRISKA-CHAN!!!" ~ Sakura Katana-chan, Episode 1 Sakura Katana-chan is the richest, most powerful troll princess. She first appears in SQFK episode 1. She's appeared in every episode since. She has inherited Neko powers from her ancestor Hinata Katana. Appearance Sakura Katana-chan has regular-troll-gray skin, pink hair with Sailor Moon-like bangs, and two large pigtails on the side. She has two tall horns that curve into heart shapes at the top, and two extra horns that resemble Nepeta's next to them. She wears a black tank-top and seemingly no bra (seriously, have some decency), and the top has a pink heart in the front. She wears a short pink skirt, the same color as her hair and eyes. She wears knee-high socks, and black shoes. She has a white cat tail with a red ribbon around it, near the tip. She's often shown with red-and-white stripe panties from under her skirt. School Outfit At school-chan, she wears a short-sleeved, white Japanese schoolgirl uniform with a pink collar, with the same skirt, shoes, and socks as her regular outfit. Magical Girl Upon transforming into a magical girl, Sakura-chan's outfit changes completely. Her schoolgirl outfit now reveals her stomach, and the collar is hot pink, with a warmer, darker pink giant bow on her chest, complete with a heart charm on the middle of it. She has small white gloves with hot pink fringe, and knee-high white boots with hot pink tops, heels, and heart charm. She has a short, hot pink skirt. Very Muscular (??) After seeing Terezi-chan next to Karkat-senpai, Sakura-chan briefly transforms to become... very muscular. She has the body of an extremely buff male, and seemingly no clothes. Hospital She has a bandage on her head that pushes her bangs up, and a very short white gown. She goes barefoot. Giant Neko She is a giant, completely white cat, with a rainbow outline. She still has eyelashes and her hair, despite being a cat. Her longer set of horns seem to have replaced her shorter pair, and in the place where the long horns would be are small cat ears, seemingly a part of her hair. Personality Sakura-chan is somewhat aggressive, and a little obsessive, notably over Karkat-senpai. She's ready to fight at any moment. She's quick to abandon her friendships, such as when she saw Terezi-chan next to Karkat-senpai and immediately turned into a very buff, angry version of Sakura-chan, and began to hate her. She clearly doesn't listen to any sort of authorities, especially not Doctor-chan. As aforementioned, she is ready to fight or even kill at any moment and doesn't care about the consequences, such as when she murdered Vriska-chan and happily walked out of the school covered in blood. She's very persistent. She screams a lot. Like, a lot. She screams an absurd amount of times. She's very loud. She cyberbullies others for fun and is also a serial murderer. Story So Far Sakura-chan appears before the opening in an introductory scene, where she explains how she's powerful and rich, but Karkat-kun still doesn't notice her. Sakura-chan's reign of terror begins in episode one within Mr. Captor's class. After Terezi-chan points out that Sakura-chan is late every fucking day, she apologizes about her lateness, saying that she was late because she got distracted thinking about Karkat-kun. Mr. Captor then tells them to open their books to page 69. Because of this, Sakura-chan thinks about Karkat-kun and is chewed out by Mr. Captor for not paying attention. She then apologizes, slams her head onto her giant tits, and thinks about how much she loves Karkat-kun. The bell rings and her and Terezi-chan walk in the hallways together. But because Terezi is fucking blind, she asks Sakura-chan if they can pull over. Sakura-chan sighs and calls Terezi-chan needy. Just then Vriska-chan and her lackeys Flayme Rayven and Alloin Lucias confront them. Vriska-chan is then insulted by Terezi-chan, being called a fat ugly baka. Vriska tells them that they have something that the two girls may want, and after Sakura-chan asks what the Hell she's talking about, Vriska-chan reveals Terezi's cane, which she stole. Sakura's mind is blown, and after Vriska refuses to hand the cane over, Sakura-chan's Neko powers activate and she's transformed for the first time, much to Vriska's surprise. She then vows to kick Vriska-chan's ass in the name of Justice and Love, but she gets punched in the face by Vriska and gets knocked the fuck out. A worried (and very fucking blind) Terezi frantically searches for her while Vriska-chan laughs. Sakura-chan later wakes up badly hurt in the hospital, and she meets Doctor-chan (probably not for the first time). He informs her that her Neko powers have been activated. He then tells her using her Neko powers are highly dangerous and that she could die (okay I'm actually guessing because there's a part in his dialogue where we have no fucking clue what he says). He then tells her goodbye, and she expresses her discontent with being stuck in Hospital-chan. Later that night, Sakura-chan has a strange dream consisting of rainbow cats, which ends up foreshadowing the events of episode 4. She is, in her sleep, experiencing pain because of the dream and her Neko powers cause a glass of water to explode. In the morning Doctor-chan comes to find her gone, as she has snuck out because she was going to be late to School-chan. She then sees Karkat-kun on the opposite side of the road that leads to School-chan. She gushes over him, and then realizes that Terezi-chan is walking alongside him. Sakura-chan becomes enraged and swears vengeance on her for moving in on her future man. In School-chan during Mr. Ryubre Akfast's cooking class, Terezi asks her if she's seen her spatula. Sakura-chan breaks her spatula and calls Terezi-chan a piece of shit. This causes Mr. Akfast to send Sakura-chan to the principal's office for her bad language. She is walking in the hallway where Vriska-chan and her colleagues confront Sakura-chan, much to her annoyance. Vriska states that she has a bone to pick with Sakura-chan, then reveals that she has Neko powers by transforming. This surprises Sakura-chan. Vriska-chan charges at Sakura-chan who holds out her sharp finger, popping Vriska-chan's tit. She then viciously murders Vriska-chan off-screen and goes home. Later that night Sakura-chan is on her computer and is messaged by Terezi-chan, who tells her that Vriska-chan was murdered, not knowing that the murderer was Sakura-chan herself. Sakura-chan tells Terezi that she's next and ominously looks at the screen. We next see Sakura-chan behind a bush in front of the school, using a pair of binoculars to spy on the police who were stationed there to keep Sakura out. She then complains about it all being Terezi's fault that she killed Vriska-chan because she forgot her cane. Ookami-chan then comes up from behind her, and after some distrust from Sakura-chan, convinces her to follow her to the secret entrance in the back of the school through the cherry blossom forest. Half-way through the way Ookami-chan is about to confess her love when Sakura spots and recognizes Flayme leaning on a tree. Sakura believes that Ookami-chan set her up, captures her in a titty vice-grip, and throws her far away. Flayme then attacks her, knowing that she was the one who killed Vriska-sama, and they both get into an argument about who is more Japanese because Sakura summoned a katana from her tits. Flayme then calls her a weeaboo, inciting Sakura's wrath who then destroys Flayme-chan with eye lasers. Sakura-chan then realizes that she threw away her only guide through the forest and gets lost for thirty seconds. Doctor-chan then appears and saves her by taking her to the back entrance to School-chan. She then busts open the door and runs into Teacher-chan's class, demanding that Terezi-chan show herself so that she can murder her. Unfortunately Teacher-chan reveals that Terezi-chan already fucking passed away because she walked into the highway and got hit by a car. Because she's blind. Sakura-chan then cries and runs away because her best tomodachi is dead. It is then revealed that Bitch Vantas fucking revives Terezi-chan and gives her Neko powers so that she can kill Sakura-chan. The next time she is seen is in Prison-chan, probably being apprehended by the police because of her killing two people and trying to kill a third. Sakura-chan laments, saying that she got a life sentence and that "this sucks desu". She then checks the clock and realizes that she's late for school-chan, and busts out. Sakura-chan runs to school-chan and finds it closed, realizing that it's Saturday. She then wonders what Karkat-kun is up to and is on her way to the city when Terezi-chan reveals herself in her Neko form. After a quick spat Sakura-chan transforms and attempts to fight Terezi-chan, who blocks her punch and kicks her ass, which surprises her. Sakura-chan then loses consciousness after calling Terezi-chan a bitch. She wakes up in the hospital again and Doctor-chan confronts her, telling her that if she uses any more of her Neko powers she will die. He then tells her to not to touch the magical Neko charm and leaves. She, of course, steals its powers and turns into a giant rainbow cat monster. She finds Karkat-kun and ends up having to fight Terezi-chan, who she eventually kills. With Karkat-kun in her mouth, Doctor-chan yells out to her and pulls out a gun, telling her that she's gone too far and that he has to stop her. She then apologizes and is about to die when Bitch-chan appears behind Doctor-chan, causing her to alert Doctor-chan and drop Karkat-kun. After shooting her gun at Doctor-chan, Karkat-kun falls just in time to take the bullet instead and dies. This causes Sakura-chan to freak the fuck out and effectively destroy the fucking world and/or entire Universe. Relationships Karkat-Senpai She is obsessed with Karkat and becomes enraged at anyone else who takes an interest in him. He doesn't notice her until episode 4 and it wasn't the best impression. Sakura-chan has an unhealthy obsession with him and thanks to her unhinged personality, she lives in a delusion that he would ever like her. Terezi-chan She was best tomodachis with Terezi-chan, though she called her needy. When she sees Terezi walking with Karkat, she swears vengeance on Terezi and becomes murderous towards her, though still thinking of her as a best friend. She was heartbroken when she found out Terezi died, but then became terrible and aggressive again when she realized that she was alive again. They are now rivals for Karkat's love. She actually killed Terezi in episode 4. Vriska Serket She was regularly bullied by Vriska, because Vriska thought that Ookami still had feelings for Sakura-chan. Vriska kicked her ass in episode one, sending her to the hospital, but then she was killed by Sakura-chan after the pink demon popped her tit. Ookami Kitsune-chan She was once friends with Ookami-chan but forgot about her. Upon reuniting she regarded her with suspicion and harsh words, and even threw her after thinking that she set her up. In episode four, she kills Ookami just as she was about to confess her love to Sakura and even acts like she wasn't there. Flayme Rayven She was big rivals with Flayme because of Vriska's death. After fighting each other and arguing over who was the most Japanese, Sakura-chan decimated and murdered Flayme with her eye lasers and immediately forgot about her. Doctor-chan He is an authority figure in her life that tries to steer her on the right path, but she never listens. She has never shown ill will towards him, suggesting a positive relationship. Every time she sees him she say "Oooh Doctor-chan..." Chiken Tender-chan She knew about Chiken Tender-chan, but never did anything with her. It is unknown how she feels about Chiken Tender-chan. Category:Main Characters Category:Students at School-chan Category:Magical Girls